La Profecía
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Durante 3000 años el Dios Único ha estado intentando acabar con los Olímpicos y justo cuando Ares se entera de la identidad de ese misterioso dios, alguien le asesina. Los Olímpicos están destrozados y haciendose mil preguntas. Sin embargo, esa misma noche aparece un bebé en el reino de Afrodita. Un bebé que cambiará todo en el Olimpo y que cumplirá con cierta profecía, ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estaban todos reunidos. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué había pasado, pero el mundo había temblado. Como aquella vez que Hércules había matado a Zeus. Sin embargo estaban todos, o mejor dicho, casi todos. Faltaban Ares y Discordia. Estarían haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Es ese momento aparecieron Zeus y Hera, sentados en sus respectivos tronos, esperando que los susurros desapareciesen para, así, poder comunicar lo que ocurría, que, a juzgar por sus caras no era nada bueno.

-Padre, madre –dijo Hefesto-, lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo que perder. Aún no he terminado el encargo que me ha hecho Ares, y creo que no necesito decir cómo se pondrá si no lo he acabado a tiempo.

-Mucho me temo, hijo mío, que Ares no podrá hacerte ya nada.

-Vale –contestó Apolo- me has conseguido intrigar. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, padre?

-Todo a su tiempo. Os hemos convocado para daros una mala noticia.

-¿Cómo de mala? –quiso saber Afrodita.

-Muy mala, hija. Terrible. Por favor, esposo mío, habla tú que yo no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Sí, Hera. Yo lo haré. Hijos, me imagino que todos habréis sentido ese temblor de hace apenas media hora, ¿verdad? Bien, pues ha ocurrido una desgracia.

-Un momento, Zeus. Faltan Discordia y Ares, ¿no deberíamos esperarles? Todos sabemos cómo reacciona Ares cuando no es invitado a estas reuniones familiares, como él dice.

-Hércules, si me dejas hablar verás el motivo por el que tu hermano no se encuentra aquí, y el motivo de esta reunión. Como iba diciendo, ha ocurrido algo terrible. Discordia ha sido testigo de la tragedia que hoy nos sacude, y por eso no está aquí. Hera la ha obligado a permanecer acostada. Y Xena está igual. Hoy el Dios Único nos ha arrebatado alguien muy importante. Nuestra mejor baza para esa guerra que ese dios de pacotilla nos ha declarado. Vuestro hermano ya no volverá nunca. No sé cómo nos las vamos a arreglar para evitar que los humanos se destruyan los unos a los otros. Hijos míos, me duele en el alma tener que deciros que Ares… bueno, alguien ha matado a Ares.

Enseguida todos los dioses que había en la estancia comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Nadie se creía que eso fuese cierto.

-¿Ares muerto? –preguntó incrédula Atenea- Pero eso es imposible. Es un dios. Es el hijo de la Pareja Real. Nieto de Cronos.

-Sé perfectamente quién era mi hijo, Atenea, muchas gracias por la información.

-Pero –quiso saber Afrodita, quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas-, ¿quién lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-No lo sabemos. Discordia no pudo verle. Estaban discutiendo, y Discordia ya estaba marchándose del lugar cuando lo notó. Para cuando volvió con Ares, éste estaba muerto ya. Es una noticia terrible, y declaro el luto oficial de vuestro hermano durante un mes. Doy por finalizada la reunión.

Y, tras esto todos los dioses fueron desapareciendo, yendo cada uno a su respectivo reino. Todos menos Afrodita. No se podía creer que Ares estuviese muerto. Ares, su hermano preferido. El único que contaba con ella para todo.

Tras un buen rato de estar meditando, Afrodita se fue a su reino. Y allí notó algo diferente. Era una sensación familiar, como cuando Ares estaba cerca, pero eso era imposible. Ares estaba muerto y ya nunca más iba a poder ir donde ella.

-Será mejor que me tome un poco de leche con ambrosía para despejarme la mente un poco.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el llanto. Aquél llanto tan familiar. Era el de un bebé. Fue a la habitación donde sonaba y allí se lo encontró. Nada más verlo soltó un chillido que ella estaba segura, habían oído hasta en el Valhala. Era él, no había duda. Lo cogió en brazos y lo tapó con una mantita que hizo aparecer de la nada. Y él la miró fijamente a los ojos como si la hubiese reconocido.

-¿Tienes hambre, vida? –le preguntó mientras cogía un poco de ambrosía para dársela, cuando él hizo aparecer la leche en sus manitas- Oh, cariño, eres tú. Vamos con mamá y papá.

Y, dicho esto, se fue a los aposentos de sus padres, donde su madre estaba acostada ya y su padre al lado de ella, sentado en la cama, intentando consolarla mientras ella lloraba y lloraba la muerte de su hijo.

-Afrodita –le dijo su padre-, no es el momento. ¿Y ese bebé?

En ese momento Hera levantó la vista, y sentándose en la cama observó incrédula la carita de ese bebé, el cual se había medio asomado en busca de la persona que lloraba. Y, en el momento en el que sus ojos conectaron, la diosa del matrimonio y de la familia, reconoció al bebé y sin casi darse cuenta, dijo su nombre en voz alta mientras le cogía en brazos.

-¡Ares! Mi vida.

-¿Qué dices, mujer? – preguntó Zeus acercándose a ellos.- Por todos los titanes, Ares. Es imposible. ¿Dónde… Cómo…?

-Eso no es lo importante, papá. Él ha vuelto con nosotros, pero no lo puede saber nadie. Seguimos sin saber quién es el Dios Único y…

-Él lo sabía, por eso lo han matado –dijo Discordia desde la puerta-. Y, si lo ven lo volverán a matar, porque él es de la profecía, estoy segura. Ahora más que nunca.

-Nadie más que los olímpicos lo sabremos –dictaminó Zeus.

-Pero Xena tiene derecho a saber que Ares ha vuelto –protestó Afrodita-. Y los niños.

-Hija, no hay nada más convincente de una muerte que una viuda destrozada y unos hijos desolados.

-Pero…

-Déjalo, Afrodita, es un bebé, no hay otra forma de protegerle. Ya tendrán tiempo de rencontrarse. Cuando sea adulto otra vez.

-Y esta vez lo haremos bien, esposo mío. No destrozaremos su vida como lo hicimos la primera vez.

-Sí, será como si estos 3000 años no hubiesen ocurrido. Será el dios que debería haber sido y no fue por nuestra culpa.

-Sí, así será, ¿verdad que sí, chiquitín?

-Ha hecho aparecer este vaso de leche cuando le tenía en brazos, tiene que tener hambre. Yo me voy a descansar, ¿vienes, Discordia?

-Sí, vámonos que aquí sobramos.

Y, dicho esto, se fueron las dos hermanas dejando a sus padres con su hermano en brazos. Parecía la típica estampa familiar.

Esta vez era todo diferente, todo sería distinto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Doce años después…**_

-Ares –dijo Atenea mientras entraba en el cuarto de su hermano-, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no gastes bromas pesadas a Afrodita.

-Supongo que las mismas que yo te tengo que decir que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. He estado aquí todo el tiempo, puede confirmártelo Artemisa.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que mientas.

-Ni a mi que me acusen sin motivos.

-Basta –le ordenó la diosa de la sabiduría acercándose a él-. Sé que has sido tú. ¿Quién si no iba a teñir de negro toda la ropa de la diosa del amor?

Ante eso, Ares se levantó, fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Después, y sin decir nada aún, se sentó en su mesa de estudio y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su hermana le interrumpiese.

-¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa? –inquirió Atenea.

-¿Cómo –contestó Ares dándose la vuelta lentamente para encarar a su hermana- puedo probar mi inocencia ante tales acusaciones si ya te he dicho que he estado aquí todo el día cumpliendo con el castigo de Artemisa? ¿Qué quieres, que te diga que he sido yo? Pues yo no he sido, lo siento, pero decir lo contrario sería mentir, y como bien has dicho antes, no toleras la mentira. Pero lo único que puedo decir sobre el asunto, es que el que lo haya hecho tiene muy buen gusto… y una mente mezquina. ¿Sabes? Es una pena que no se me haya ocurrido antes.

-¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan insolente?

-¿Insolente? ¿Por decirte la verdad? De acuerdo, está bien. Piensa lo que quieras, me trae sin cuidado –y tras decir esto, Ares se dio la vuelta de nuevo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo-. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor. Gracias.

Atenea se quedó mirando la espalda de su hermano como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza antes de irse a hablar con Zeus de nuevo.

-Padre, sé que no quieres que se repita lo de la última vez, pero, ¿no crees que estás mimando demasiado a Ares? Cada vez es más rebelde e insolente.

-Atenea, recuerda que se trata de Ares. Siempre ha sido y será rebelde.

-Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de lo que le ha hecho a Afrodita, ¿no?

-Sí, ya sé lo que le han hecho en la ropa. Y no ha sido Ares. Ha sido Antilos. Por lo visto ha aprovechado que su madre estaba con Nadia y le ha hecho el cambio de armario a tu hermana.

-Titanes… Estaba segura que había sido él.

-Pues creo que alguien se merece una buena disculpa. Es gracioso, para una vez que no hace nada…

-Algo ha hecho, porque Artemisa le ha castigado todo el día en su cuarto. Ese niño es igualito a él.

-Sí, mucho me temo que sí. Y eso que ni siquiera llegaron a conocerse. Una lástima. A Ares le habría gustado saber que iba a tener otro hijo con su amada esposa.

-Bueno, padre, voy a arreglar las cosas entre él y yo. Que, la verdad sea dicha, le he cabreado bastante.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, hija. Adiós y que te sea leve.

-Ares –le llamó Atenea entrando en su habitación-, ¿puedo entrar, cielo?

-Depende de las intenciones que tengas. Si vienes en son de paz, vale, pasa. Si no, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

-Vengo en son de paz. Además te he traído helado de frambuesa con virutas de chocolate, que sé que te gusta mucho.

-Vaya –contestó él abriéndole la puerta y mirándola directamente a los ojos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado-, ¿y esto a qué viene?

-Pues, a camelarte un poquito para que me perdones por haberte echado la culpa antes de lo del vestuario de Afrodita. Lo siento, de verdad. Estaba segura que habías sido tú.

-Bien, pasa, deja el helado y vete. ¿Has traído una cuchara?

-Sí, ¿no vas a dejar que me quede?

-No estoy de humor. Primero me comeré el helado que tan amablemente me has traído, y luego me lo pensaré.

-Pero…

-Atenea, por favor, estoy ocupado. Y gracias por el helado y confiar tanto en mí.

Y dicho eso, la empujó levemente echándola de la habitación.

-¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntó una voz desde la nada dentro de su cuarto.

-Sí –respondió Ares-, ya puedes mostrarte. Necesito que me cuentes más cosas, por favor.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor.

-No me llames así. Me hace sentir mayor.

-Mi Señor, disculpadme, pero sois mayor.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? Sólo tengo 12 años.

-Mi Señor, lo siento, pero eso no es cierto. Sois el Gran Dios de la Guerra, tenéis más de 3000 años e incluso esposa e hijos. Creedme, por favor, cuando os digo que tenéis que luchar contra el Dios Único. Tenéis que derrotarle y matarle, pues él es el culpable de todo el mal que ha asolado los últimos 3000 años a vuestra Casa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A los Olímpicos, mi Señor. Yo os conocí hace unos 13 años, cuando aún erais vos. Hemos pasado de generación a generación lo que debíamos hacer con vos cuando esto ocurriese. Vos sois el Elegido por el antiguo Oráculo de Delfos para combatir y destruir al Dios Único. Vos sabíais quién era, erais el único que conocía su identidad, ibais a matarle, pero él se os adelantó y os mató primero. Yo os resucité mediante un hechizo y traje a vuestra hija perdida; Alcipe.

-Pero, ¿por qué soy un niño?

-La profecía decía que teníais que ser inocente como un niño, pero sabio como un adulto. No temáis, yo os aconsejaré y os revelaré todo.

PÁGINAS PARA ENVIAR EL FIC:

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 


	3. una ayudita, please, sólo cuesta un clic

¿Tienes una cena y no sabes con quién dejar a los niños? No te preocupes, yo los cuido por ti hasta que llegues. Llámame al 722787595 y pregunta por Virginia. Llamar por las mañanas o a partir de las 21:30.

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**


	4. 1 ayudita,please, sólo cuesta 1 clic 2

**¿No tienes tiempo para sacar a pasear a tu perro? Llámame y yo te le saco. Pregunta por Virginia en el 722787595 por las mañanas o a partir de las 21:30.**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**2**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**7**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**9**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**


	5. Chapter 3

-Papá -le llamó Afrodita a Zeus- la hemos encontrado.

-¿De quién me hablas?

-Ven conmigo y tú mismo lo verás. Ha crecido, lógicamente, y está estudiando arqueología. Cuando tenía 5 años la encontró un matrimonio alemán que estaba de vacaciones en Atenas. Estaba en las ruinas del templo de Ares, papá. Lo único que la niña sabía decir era su nombre.

-¿Estás hablando de quien yo creo que estás hablando?

-Sí, papá. Estoy hablando de la hija perdida de Ares. Estoy hablando de Alcipe.

-¿Cómo que Alcipe? –preguntó Atenea desde la puerta.

-Hija, Afrodita ha encontrado por fin a tu sobrina.

-Pero, ¿dónde ha estado todos estos siglos?

-Eso ya no lo sé, pero hace doce años fue encontrada por un matrimonio alemán que la adoptó y la ha estado criando como si fuese suya durante todos estos años.

-¿Doce años has dicho?

-Sí, doce. La encontraron el mismo día que Ares apareció como un bebé en el Olimpo. No sé quién, pero alguien nos quiere ayudar.

-¿Ayudar a Ares? Eso es imposible, si algo tenía Ares eran enemigos y no amigos.

-Pues alguien hay por ahí que está ayudando. No sé si a él o a nosotros, pero lo hace.

-Y, ¿dónde está la niña?

-Vive en Alemania, en Colonia, con sus padres adoptivos y está estudiando arqueología en la universidad de Colonia.

-Pero, ¿no es muy joven para estar en la universidad?

-Sí, pero la adelantaron los estudios por la inteligencia que tiene, seguramente heredara de su padre.

-Hay que ir a por ella –dijo Zeus a sus hijas mientras se levantaba de su trono-, antes de que el que quiere quitarse a Ares de en medio la localice. No quiero tener que estar buscándola otros tres mil años. Atenea, ve con tu hermana a Colonia y traedla aquí.

-Pero –protestó Atenea-, no podemos traerla así como así. Habrá que explicarle todo poco a poco y eso requiere tiempo y comprensión.

-Tiempo que no tenemos. Traedla al Olimpo, este es su hogar y esta su familia. Llevaos a Hércules con vosotras por si surgen problemas.

-Pero papá, así la asustaremos.

-Afrodita, no hay tiempo que perder, puede que incluso mientras discutimos en este mismo momento, el Dios Único la haya capturado, o peor aún, asesinado. Daos prisa y traedla de vuelta con su gente, que ya va siendo hora de recuperarla.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no quiero saber nada, que como tenga el genio de sus padres, socorro –dijo Afrodita antes de desaparecer junto a su hermana.

-Hércules –le preguntó Afrodita a su hermano en cuanto ella y Atenea se aparecieron junto a él-, nos tienes que acompañar a Colonia para ir a un recadito.

-¿Qué clase de recadito?

-Tú acompáñanos y lo sabrás. Por favor, hermano. Es muy urgente.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Vamos.

Alcipe estaba estudiando en su habitación con la música sonando a gran volumen en su móvil, cuando aparecieron de la nada dos mujeres y un hombre, vestidos de una forma muy extraña. Alcipe levantó la cabeza de su libro de latín y se les quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Tras lo que le parecieron horas, la mujer rubia y vestida de rosa se adelantó hasta su cama y, sentándose junto a ella, le dijo:

-Alcipe, cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo que nos alegra haberte encontrado por fin.

La chica se la quedó mirando con la cabeza un poquito ladeada antes de hablar.

-Y, ¿quién se supone que sois?

-Ay, cielo, no recuerdas nada, ¿no es cierto? Eras tan pequeña cuando desapareciste y fue hace tanto tiempo.

-pero, ¿quién se supone que sois?

-Tu familia. Tus tíos, para ser más exacta.

-Afrodita, recuerda lo que ha dicho padre. No debemos perder el tiempo, hay que llevarla al Olimpo, ya.

-¿Afrodita, Olimpo? –preguntó Alcipe con una ceja levantada- ¿Estáis de coña, no?

-No hay tiempo, vamos.

Y, dicho esto, Afrodita cogió del brazo a su sobrina y se fueron al Olimpo.

Zeus estaba sentado en su trono pensando cómo lo iba hacer para que su nieta y su hijo no se encontrasen, por lo menos, hasta que Ares terminase de crecer y todo ese asunto del Dios Único se solucionase, cuando sintió la presencia de sus hijos antes de que estos apareciesen con su nieta, quien, a juzgar por la cara que tenía, estaba muy asustada, señal de que no recordaba nada de su pasado ni su familia. En ese caso tampoco podría decir dónde había estado metida durante estos tres mil años que Ares y todos los demás olímpicos no habían parado de buscarla.

-Por fin estás con nosotros otra vez, Alcipe –le dijo mientras se levantaba del trono y caminaba hacia ella-. No tienes ni idea de lo que nos ha costado encontrarte, querida. Lástima que tu padre no esté aquí para compartir este momento tan glorioso. Pero no te preocupes, tu madre sí que está, aunque de momento no creo que sea buena idea que os juntemos.

-Pero, ¿quién demonios sois vosotros?

-Somos tu familia, Alcipe. Yo soy tu abuelo, Zeus. Y estos son tíos tuyos, Atenea, Afrodita y Hércules, aún faltan muchos, pero no quiero que corra mucho la voz.

-¿Me quieres hacer creer que sois los mitológicos dioses olímpicos? ¿Estáis locos u os habéis fumado algo?

-Querida, no te estoy mintiendo. Eres una diosa. Una olímpica.

-Ya, claro, y mi padre es el dios del amor, no te jode.

-¡Niña! Ya tengo bastante con uno que esté siempre con impertinencias. No voy a consentir que me hables de esa manera. Tu padre es Ares y tu madre Discordia, y más te vale que a partir de ahora demuestre tener más respeto a los demás y más educación.

-¿Qué mis padres son Ares y Discordia? Pero…

-Afrodita, llévate a tu sobrina a su antiguo cuarto, que quien ya sabes no se la encuentre.

-De acuerdo, papá. Vamos, Discordia.


End file.
